Todo Cambio
by BlizzardCR
Summary: Peticion de una amiga. Un songfic de la cancion Todo Cambio de Camila, mi primer fic asi que por favor lean y dejenme un review con su opinion sasuhina 100%


Veamos... es mi primer fic, asi que denme su opinion '

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mio ni niguno de sus personajes, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y juro solemnemente no volver a intentar secuestrar a niguno de los personajes (JA!!! HASTA CREEN QUE COMPLIRE ESA PROMESA!!!!)

* * *

**Todo Cambio **

_Sasuke's POV._

Como controlarme si esto que siento es mas fuerte que yo, ahora solo quiero dejarme llevar por mis instintos y besarte como jamás había querido besar a alguien, y pensar que esta tortura empezó esa noche.

La verdad es que no podía creer que el teme de Naruto pudiera traerme de vuelta a la aldea, tanta terquedad de mi parte para conseguir mas poder y así derrotar a mi hermano, ese era mi camino, el de un vengador, pero una vez lo hubiera matado, que seguía? Al menos no había ninguna razón por la cual negarme a las peticiones del dobe.

A mi regreso fuimos a celebrar al Ichiraku Ramen, cosa que hizo que el rubio se emocionara demasiado para mi gusto, además me acababa de enterar que el y Sakura por fin habían iniciado una relación sentimental mas allá de la amistad, me sentía muy feliz por ellos. Sin embargo esa noticia me complicaba mi segunda meta en mi vida, "restaurar mi clan", pero no podía arruinar mi amistad con el apenas regresando a Konoha, viendo que hacia un mal tercio, sin que se dieran cuenta, ya que se encontraban compartiendo un apasionado beso, me fui caminando del puesto lentamente si un rumbo fijo. Me adentre en el bosque de la aldea y cuando me pude recargar un árbol y empezar a descansar escuche unos ruidos extraños. Me fui acercando lenta y silenciosamente como haría un shinobi excepcional a la fuente de aquellos ruidos que me sacaron de mi descanso. Jamás me imagine que ese momento cambiaria mi vida para siempre.

**Todo cambio  
cuando te vi  
De blanco y negro a color  
me convertí**

Ahí en ese pequeño lago en medio del bosque solo iluminado por la luz de la luna te encontrabas tu, no se que fue lo que paso, solo se que al momento de verte quede completamente hipnotizado y mi mascara de seriedad cayo como una hoja cae del árbol mas seco en el otoño. No sabia si entrenabas porque tus movimientos eran mas bien los de una bailarina experimentada, delicados, tal como te veías tu en ese momento. Mi sorpresa fue mayor al darme cuenta que no traías ropa puesta, no lo sabia por haberte visto desnuda ya que la luz de la luna en el lugar no era la suficiente, sino por ver la ropa doblada sobre una roca. En ese momento realizaste un movimiento en especial que hizo que el agua saltara alrededor de ti creando una atmósfera mágica, a través de las gotas la luna iluminaba tu piel de porcelana, te veías simplemente como una diosa, no! Eras incluso mas perfecta que una diosa. Todo paso demasiado rápido y yo estaba tan hipnotizado que no me di cuenta cuando te detuviste y te vestiste. Al salir de mi trance lo único que quería era saber quien eras así que poco a poco me fui acercando, pero me detuve en seco al ver algo que causo un extraño dolor en mi pecho.

**Y fue tan fácil  
Quererte tanto  
Algo que no imaginaba  
Fue entregarte mi amor  
con una mirada**

Fue en el momento en que vi tu cara cuando me di cuenta que estabas llorando. Lagrimas tan cristalinas que no parecían de un ser humano normal recorrían tus mejillas. Mis pies se movieron solos y me acerque demasiado a ti, fue en ese momento que te diste cuenta de mi presencia. Volteaste a verme y pude ver tus ojos, no lograba encontrar diferencia entre la luna que alumbraba nuestro encuentro y tus ojos plateados algo rojizos por el llanto. Me quede mudo en ese instante. Nuestras miradas se fundieron por unos instantes que parecieron años. Fue en ese momento que hablaste con una voz tan melodiosa que me pregunte a mi mismo si no había muerto y en ese momento estaba en el paraíso, un lugar donde solo estábamos nosotros dos.

-U.. Uchiha-san, me alegra que haya vuelto a la aldea- me dedicaste una sonrisa tan pura y sincera y quede totalmente desarmado ante ti, sentí un fuerte calor en mi rostro y en mi pecho pero creo que te diste cuenta ya que te me acercaste peligrosamente al rostro y juntaste tu frente con la mía, seguía mudo y no podía moverme así que simplemente cerré mis ojos disfrutando del corto contacto de tu piel con la mía, cuando tu voz me volvió a sacar de mis pensamientos que empezaban a ser impuros en ese momento.

-Creo que tiene algo de fiebre... se-será mejor que vaya a su casa a descansar- me dedicaste otra de tus sonrisas, de esas que hacen que crea que va a haber un mejor mañana.

**Todo tembló  
dentro de mí  
El universo escribió  
que fueras para mí**

En ese instante no estaba pensando, tu ocupabas toda mi cabeza, tu piel era de la mas fina y blanca porcelana que hubiera existido jamás y resaltaba aun mas con tu largo cabello negro azulado como la noche. No controlaba mis movimientos, algo se movía sin cesar dentro de mi, con una simple mirada y una sonrisa hiciste que el vengador Uchiha Sasuke se rindiera ante ti.

Mi mano se empezó a mover hacia tu rostro acariciándolo y me di cuenta que era tan suave como se veía, mucho mas de hecho. Abriste tus ojos impresionada por mi acto pero después los cerraste buscando el contacto con mi mano. Acerque tu rostro al mío suavemente con mis manos y empecé a quitar todo rastro de lagrimas de tu rostro con mis labios y fui trazando una ruta invisible con ellos. Cuando al fin estaba apunto de probar el elixir de tus labios hablaste de nuevo.

-Uchiha-san... n-no deb-

-Sasuke, por favor... dime Sasuke- le dije acortando la distancia entre nuestros labios

-Sasuke- lograste decir apenas en un suspiro ya teníamos nuestros ojos cerrados y eran milímetros los que nos separaban... pero sucedió algo que arruino el momento

-TEME!!!!! DONDE TE METISTE???!!! DATTEBAYO!!!-

Ambos nos exaltamos y debo decir que jamás me había sentido tan frustrado al oír la voz de ese idiota. Suspire y me acerque a tu oído para decirte en un susurro

-Esto no se quedara así...- me aleje y pude mirar que tu rostro estaba todo colorado, solo pude atinar a sonreír al verte así. Me tuve que alejar ya que si veía al dobe en estos momentos solo alcanzaría a darle una paliza por arruinar el momento. Tu te quedaste paralizada, parece que aun estabas procesando lo que acababa de pasar e imaginando que pudo haber pasado después. El teme apareció en el claro mientras yo observaba la escena desde un árbol. El se acerco a ti a preguntarte si me habías visto, cuando ibas a responder apareció Sakura también en el claro tomando la mano de Naruto. Tu rostro se volvió triste y negaste con la cabeza a la pregunta del rubio, algo que agradezco mucho hicieras.

**Y fue tan fácil  
Quererte tanto  
Algo que no imaginaba  
Fue perderme en tu amor  
simplemente paso  
Y todo tuyo ya soy**

Después recordé todo de ti. Eras la heredera del clan Hyuuga, el clan rival al mío, tu nombre era Hinata y aunque me doliera admitirlo fuiste la única que jamás fue gritando tras de mi en nuestros tiempos en la academia. Eras la chica que siempre miraba al dobe desde las sombras. Claro. Ahora todo estaba claro, la razón por las que llorabas, te debió haber destrozado la noticia del noviazgo entre Sakura y Naruto.

Desde ese encuentro en el bosque eras tu lo único que ocupaba mi mente, no podía cerrar los ojos sin pensar en ti, mi sueños eran escenas poco decentes involucrándonos a ambos, desgraciadamente eran eso mismo, sueños, una simple fantasía. Yo sabia que tu querías al dobe y era algo que me dolía intensamente en el corazón. No es posible que solo con verte una vez después de estar tanto tiempo fuera de la aldea haya sucumbido ante un sentimiento tan humano como el amor. Eso era. Estoy loca y perdidamente enamorado de ti. Eres la dueña de mi corazón, una simple palabra tuya podría llevarme al infierno o al paraíso. Jamás me había dado cuenta de que tan peligroso era este asunto del amor... hasta que te conocí. Soy todo tuyo.

**Antes que pase  
más tiempo contigo amor  
Tengo que decir  
que eres el amor de mi vida  
Antes que te ame más  
Escucha por favor  
Déjame decir que todo te di  
Y no hay como explicar  
Pero menos notar  
Simplemente así lo sentí  
Cuando te vi**

Estuve semanas sin pensar en nada mas que no fueras tu, apenas comía, mi desempeño como shinobi había bajado considerablemente, aun así seguía siendo de los mejores de la aldea y no me extraño cuando la Godaime me llamo para una misión, me empezó a dar los detalles de la misión, era muy simple, ir a Suna a entregar un pergamino muy importante, el viaje era de 3 días y solo tenia que evitar que algún bandido me quitara el pergamino. Cuando la Godaime me termino de dar los detalles me gire solo para encontrarte parada en la puerta

-me buscaba Tsunade-sa- tus palabras se cortaron cuando me viste ahí, no nos habíamos vuelto a ver desde nuestro pequeño encuentro en el bosque, nos quedamos viendo unos segundos mientras nuestros rostros se coloraban ante los recuerdos de esa noche, pensábamos que éramos los únicos en el lugar hasta que la Godaime hablo

-vaya me alegra que llegaras Hinata, bueno ya le explique a Sasuke los detalles de la misión así que pueden partir de inmediato y que te explique en el camino, muy bien pueden retirarse-

sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza... IBA A PASAR 3 DIAS EN LA MISMA TIENDA DE CAMPAÑA QUE LA MUJER QUE ME QUITA EL SUEÑO???!!! Me empecé a sentir mareado y de repente todo se puso negro.

Cuando desperté estaba en mi habitación recostado sobre mi cama, no sabia bien que paso después de desmayarme, en ese momento entro Hinata por la puerta, sonrojada, y se acerco a mi cama.

Me puso un trapo húmedo en la frente y hablo de nuevo con esa tan melodiosa voz.

-Sasuke-kun, parece que tenia algo de fiebre y que no ha estado comiendo bien últimamente, hay algo que le este preocupando?-

Siempre eres tan considerada con los demás, al menos siempre te he visto así desde pequeño

-no es nada, es solo que, tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza- el corazón me latía mucho mas rápido de lo normal de solo pensar lo que podríamos hacer los dos ahora que estamos en mi habitación solos...

Sin pensarlo la tome rápidamente de la cintura y la recosté en mi cama estando yo sobre ella, dejándonos en una situación muy comprometedora, me acerque a su oído lentamente y le susurre de la manera mas seductora que pude

-te dije que terminaríamos lo que empezamos...- le mordí suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja y gimió, no podía aguantarlo, era tan perfecta.

**Me sorprendió  
Todo de ti  
De blanco y negro al color  
me convertí  
Se que no es fácil  
Decir te amo  
Yo tampoco lo esperaba  
Pero así es amor  
Simplemente paso  
Y todo tuyo ya soy**

Sin saber exactamente que hacer ya que yo era tan inexperto como tu en estos asuntos solo te mire a los ojos, vi que estabas igual de agitada que yo, tal vez lo deseabas tanto como yo. Poco a poco me fui acercando a tus labios anhelando por fin probar el sabor que quería desde semanas atrás. Podía sentir tu aliento en mis labios, no lo soportaba mas! rompí ese espacio entre nosotros y suavemente junte mis labios a los tuyos, eras tan deliciosa, dulce pero no empalagoso, justo el sabor que me gustaba, te quedaste paralizada unos momentos y temí que no me fueras a corresponder, pero me recupere de todo temor al sentir tus labios presionando los míos. Pasaste tus brazos por mi cuello para profundizar el beso y yo quería probarte mas a fondo. Pase mi lengua por tus labios y soltaste un pequeño gemido de placer que aproveche para meter mi lengua en tu boca y poder explorarla. Definitivamente eres un regalo de los dioses, aunque no se que hice para merecerte, eres demasiado perfecta para que un simple mortal como yo sea correspondido. Sentí como tu lengua empezaba a explorar tu boca también y empezó una lucha por el territorio entre ellas. Después de un rato nos tuvimos que separar aunque ninguno de los dos quería, pero el aire era necesario para continuar. Aproveche ese pequeño "receso" para decirte lo que sentía finalmente

-Hinata, yo... te amo- te lo dije y oí tu respiración agitada lo que me provoque a empezar a besar tu cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas rojizas sobre to piel de porcelana, eras tan intoxicante, como un droga, la mas deliciosa de todas, la mas adictiva... Gemías de placer y yo no lo soportaba mas. En ese momento hablaste.

-yo... yo... también te amo Sasuke...- no pudo haber un momento mas feliz en mi vida como el oírte decir esas palabras, volví a besar tus labios de una manera tan tierna que pensé había sido poseído por un ángel. Esa noche nos entregamos completamente el uno al otro, nuestros cuerpos se fundieron junto con nuestras almas, la máxima prueba de amor y no me arrepiento de que fuera contigo, todos mis sueños y fantasías se habían vuelto realidad. De verdad te amo, talvez mas de lo que tu me amas.

**Antes que pase  
más tiempo contigo amor  
Tengo que decir  
que eres el amor de mi vida  
Antes que te ame más  
Escucha por favor  
Déjame decir que todo te di  
Y no hay como explicar  
Pero menos notar  
Simplemente así lo sentí  
Cuando te vi  
**

La mañana siguiente la Godaime nos llamo a su oficina enojada por que habíamos olvidado todo respecto a la misión. Pero se sorprendió bastante y se olvido de su enojo cuando le comentamos de nuestra relación y de una futura boda que ya teníamos planeada. Ella dijo que llevábamos poco tiempo de conocernos pero que era nuestra decision al ser ya mayores de edad y que era nuestra responsabilidad informarles a todos incluyendo al clan Hyuuga, con quienes no hubo mayor problema ya que esperaban una alianza con el clan Uchiha desde hace tiempo. La aldea en general se sorprendió y varias de las chicas se entristecieron y te lanzaban miradas asesinas muy a menudo, pero se alejaban temerosas cuando yo les lanzaba una a ellas, no iba a dejar que te hicieran algo, nunca, porque tu eres el amor de mi vida y jamás dejara de ser así. Porque gracias a ti pude cambiar, porque tu iluminaste mi camino y me diste a entender que hay mas cosas que la muerte para sentirse bien. Porque todo cambio cuando te vi.

**  
Todo cambio  
Cuando te vi**

**FIN**

* * *

Ya esta, burlense y lanzenme tomates si quieren PERO JAMAS ME RENDIRE!!!! proxima victima de secuestro... gaara

a por cierto, no sean malos y dejenme un review si???


End file.
